


Is that blood?

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Raphael Santiago, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Blood Drinking, Gen, Insecure Magnus Bane, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, if you squint lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: i had such a funny fic in my mind and then the prompt got specified "bby rapha right?"So just some fledgling/kitten/puppy Raphael and his dad.





	Is that blood?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_craion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_craion/gifts).



With his newest addition to his family Magnus didn't have an easy life. A fledgling, just turned. Not only that but the boy had been turned in Camille's realm. So the only thing Magnus could have done was taking him in.

 

The little boy was a pile of messes. He's Christian and it caused a couple issues. Vampires are unholy, he can't wear his crucifix, he can't go to church, he killed his friends (which is very disturbing) and his sire (which is very respectable) after coming out of the grave, he wasn't interested in women (or men, Magnus had to ask) at all. No kissing, no baby-making.

On top of all that Baby missed his mundane family.

 

Magnus tried to joke that the boy Raphael, can't make babies anyway because he's kinda dead. That triggered hours of crying. Maybe less but Magnus really couldn't stand people crying. He should have known. He had also been like that when he’d found out that he couldn't have children. That's why he's adopting strays now all the time, downworlders and cats.

 

That's also why he’d asked his… dad. Father figure? Weird uncle? Yeah. His uncle to help him. Ragnor was not interested in a relationship just like Raphael. (Or like Magnus. But that's different somehow. He's still interested in people. There's just no trust to try a relationship. It's enough he broke Dot's heart.) Ragnor also raised Magnus, back 200 years ago, and helped him come clean with his sexuality, his faith and being a downworlder. Together they had to make a plan.

 

The worst thing was that Baby didn't drink blood. It reminded him too much of his friends. It's understandable but also unhealthy. Magnus had been mixing him nourishing potions but blood was just the best. Like breast milk vs instant powder.

 

As effect little Baby drank all the time. He even woke up several times per night (still the sleeping schedule of a mundane). So it's not surprising when Magnus woke up after another nightmare and found his youngest son in the dining room.

 

The surprising thing was, though, that Raphael was drinking from a red wine glass. Not a potion bottle. And not brown thin liquid… “Is that blood, Baby?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Magnus clutched his hands to his chest. “Baby fledgling is growing up.”

 

“I said ‘Shut up’ you asshole! I don't need your passive aggressive compliment!!”

 

He swallowed the answer down and knelt in front of a small ball of rage who greeted him with a deep scowl. “I am really proud of you, okay? I was scared about you because you wouldn't drink. I care about you. I think-. I've basically adopted you already.” He moved to hug his baby.

 

But Raphael pushed him away. “I have a mamá and I want to see her now! You said I'm not kidnapped and when I drink I can see my family!”

 

Homesickness. Magnus still remembered what that's like even after almost 3 centuries. "B- Raphael, I meant when you drink enough and get your hunger under control. What if you hurt your mother?" Baby started crying. This might not have been a good time to mention his friends but it's done now. "Hey, I'm sorry. We will work on it, okay? You'll see your family soon."

 

He nodded and from behind his wet hands Magnus heard a whispered "Can you hold me maybe?" Magnus hesitated and Raphael looked up from his hiding. “I mean I don't know about this thirst but maybe I won't want to drink from you because you're not really human?”

 

Well, there goes his good mood. “I'm more coordinated than you. You couldn't bite me, Baby.”

 

Baby rolls his eyes. “I have a name. Please use it.”

 

Magnus chuckles. “Okay, Rapha.” Baby blinks. “El. We will make everything alright. Should I call Ragnor?”

 

He shakes his head and hugs him finally. “He's even more grumpy without his beauty sleep. Later?”

 

“Whatever you want, Baby.” Baby sighs defeated. Success!

 

“I want to sleep in your bed. If I'm not too cold?”

 

“Never, cariño.” Magnus will just set up a heating spell. Maybe Baby would feel better, too.

 

“Cariño is fine.”


End file.
